Picture Perfect: ReEdited Version
by Yume Koko
Summary: It's the same. Just different.


Picture Perfect

-

Disclaimer: Whatever they say, I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket! I own the manga and anime, though… I used my friend's phrase, 'Good job, smart one." That suited Kyou perfectly, so I stole—er, I mean, _borrowed_ it.

-

"Sohma Yuki and the Red-Head."

I blinked up in surprise. What was Mayuko-sensei talking about? Something about me and baka neko?

The rest of the class giggled at me. Kyou turned bright red, and Honda-san had a weird look on her face.

"Sohma Yuki!" yelled Mayuko-sensei, waving her arm in a comical fashion. "You! You and the Red-Head! Get together in the groups you were assigned!"

I looked down slightly, and mumbled, "What groups, sensei? I'm afraid I didn't catch that last paragraph you said to us. I was…"

"Daydreaming, weren't you, Prince?" Uotani-san muttered to me. "What were you thinking about? Your _perfect _grades?"

"SILENCE!" Mayuko-sensei hissed at her. "He just wasn't paying attention like he should have been!"

The rest of the class started to giggle, and the baka neko scornfully hissed at me, "Good job, smart one." He smirked, and a boy seating next to him slapped his hand what the American exchange students 'high five.' (I think the American/ Foreign Exchange students are stalking me, and so are the other people claiming to my "long-lost sibling." I've said it, and I'll say it again; I only have ONE brother. ONE retarded brother is enough, thank you.)

I shut my eyes casually and snapped back, "Shut up."

"SILENCE!" Mayuko-sensei said, the class once again gaining her attention. "Sohma Yuki, you are to be with Red-Head! To draw his portrait, remember?"

"What!" I blurted out loud. "Why me? Why not Honda-san, or someone else, like—"

"SILENCE YUKI!" Mayuko-sensei hollered at me, waving her clipboard, pointing at my name and baka neko's name. "It's because your last names are the same! So therefore you two are to paint each other's portraits! So don't complain, and _do it!_"

I nodded weakly and left my seat to walk over to baka neko's desk. The rest of the class was assigned in groups, all boy-girl, and boy-girl.

It killed me to be with the baka neko. It killed me.

"So, you heard what the stupid Mayuko said," Kyou said, smirking. "We're supposed to draw portraits of our partners. I hope you're good at admitting defeat, 'cause you're not gonna beat me in drawing!"

"Do I care?" I asked him. "Just… start drawing."

I picked up my pencil and fetched a sheet of paper. I was just supposed to draw his stupid, ugly face, but I couldn't do it for some reason. It was _just_ a picture!

I sketched a single line, thought about it, and erased it. Something in my mind said to draw the most horrible monster I could think of, and some other part said to draw something pretty.

But there was a speck of my mind saying that I shouldn't draw anything at all.

As if on cue, Mayuko-sensei hollered, "Remember, if you're having a problem drawing someone, just draw something that represents them!"

That brought a thin smile to my lips. The smile grew to a wide grin, and I laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" the baka neko asked me. I shook my head, and took my blank sheet of paper with me to my desk.

Mayuko-sensei had an odd look on her face. "Sohma Yuki, are you done with your picture already? The rest of the class had barely started!"

I nodded contently.

"Are you sure? It counts as a grade, you know?" she asked, eyebrows arching up.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mayuko-sensei."

I caught Honda-san looking at me, smiling. I grinned a flashy smile back. About half of the girls in out class fainted. I didn't care.

About a half hour passed and Mayuko-sensei shouted, "Alright, class! The time's up, unfortunately!"

The class muttered things that I couldn't hear very clearly.

It was the "SILENCE!" from Mayuko-sensei that silenced them.

"Hand 'em in already!" she hollered.

The class lined up in a messy line, all of the people letting me first. The baka neko shouted in the silence, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"SILENCE, RED HEAD! AND THE REST OF YOU! LINE UP IN A _NEAT_ LINE!"

I handed in my blank sheet of paper to Mayuko-sensei. I smiled and said to her, "Here you go!"

She had a quizzical look. "But… you didn't draw anything!"

I grinned and laughed. "Don't be silly, sensei! Of course I did! Remember you said we could draw something representing the person you're working with?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well," I said thoughtfully and slowly, practically for added effect. "You can't draw wind, can you?"

"B-but! Sohma Yuki…!"

"I sketched a little bit! If you squint hard enough, you can see."

"B-but…"

She was only talking to air as I left her with a blank look on her face, her mouth opened a little. I once again caught Honda-san's weird, questioning look, and grinned back at her. Baka neko glanced at me. I grinned back to him, too.

He looked at me. I looked at him. There was a short silence, and Kyou—I actually used that word…--said to me, "Good job, smart one."

"Thank you, Kyou," I said, still smiling, and left the classroom.

Honda-san smiled at me as I left.

And Kyou?

This is just between the two of us, but I personally think that he fainted.

Was it because of my charms? Was it because of my looks? Was it because of my words I said to him?

We'll never know.

Or _will_ we?

"Smart one…"

"SILENCE!"


End file.
